


Criminal (Geoff x Reader)

by SometrashIwrote



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, FAHC, Fluff, GTAAU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometrashIwrote/pseuds/SometrashIwrote
Summary: The story of how you and Geoff Ramsey fell in love.





	Criminal (Geoff x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> First Post on here!!! Hope you enjoy

_He is a hustler, he's no good at all_   
_He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable_   
_He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun_   
_I know you told me I should stay away_   
_I know you said he's just a dog astray_   
_He is a bad boy with a tainted heart_   
_And even I know this ain't smart_

You couldn’t remember the name of the bar you were in when you met him. It was fancier than you were used to anyway. You were debating leaving when he offered to buy a drink, he was polite when you declined which surprised you a little. Men in Los Santos weren’t usually that accepting of rejection. You managed to get a few blocks away from the bar before someone grabbed you and pulled you into a dark alley. You kicked and screamed but they kept a tight hold on you, you caught a glint of metal out the corner of your eye. This was it. This is how you die.

“Let her go” A strong voice came from behind you. Your attacker still kept a strong grip on you apparently unfazed by the interruption.

“Or what? What the hell are you going to do?” They laughed. They pressed the blade closer to your throat. You heard the sound of a gun cocking and suddenly the blade was gone and your attacker was backing away

“Woah man calm down. They aren’t worth all that” They said. He pushed you towards your saviour. They caught you by the arm as you fell into their chest. When you looked up you were met with the man from the bar.

“You alright?” He asked with concern in his eyes. You nodded quickly as he put the gun away. “Do you need me to walk you home?”

“Could you please? I-I don’t think I can-” You stuttered. You felt tears begin to well up in your eyes as the reality of what happened finally sunk in.

“Hey hey it’s alright. I’d be happy to walk you” He smiled. He gently took your hand and you both began walking.

“Names Geoff by the way”

“Thank you, Geoff”

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal_   
_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_   
_Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright_   
_All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy_

He stayed with you the whole night. He joked that he would be your personal bodyguard. He fell into your bed with you, passion filled his every movement. You fell asleep in his arms, calmed by his steady breathing. When you woke up, he was gone. The only trace of him was a messily scribbled note with his number.

You kept seeing him. He would show up randomly, sometimes it would be before you went to work, other times it would be an hour before you went to sleep. You would see him every day of the week or not see him for almost a month. But you let him in every time he showed up at your door.

One night he appeared at your door with a shorter bald man and a tanned British man almost carrying him. He was bleeding heavily. The short one apologised and asked where your bathroom was. They both dumped him in the tub. You grabbed them your first aid kit and watched as they patched them up. You could barely look at him, you never really had the stomach for gore. He kept whimpering your name. After that, your home became a safe house for the crew.

_He is a villain by the devil's law_   
_He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun_   
_That man's a snitch and unpredictable_   
_He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none_   
_All I know, should've let go, but no_   
_'Cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart_   
_And even I know this ain't smart_

The crew became a family to you. They would show up at random with stories of huge heists and ridiculous schemes that would never work. Geoff lived with you now, he swears it’s only for your protection but you know he doesn’t sleep well if you're not there, Every night he was out on a heist you became a nervous wreck. You would usually sit at the window listening to sirens screaming past on the streets below. But you would never admit to yourself that you felt a little left out.

One day Jeremy came to you with a plan he hadn’t told Geoff about yet. He explained the plan carefully, he had maps and everything but he still seemed like was avoiding something.

“It looks very well planned Lil J but why are you showing me?” You questioned. He awkwardly chuckled and rubbed his neck while giving you a sheepish look.

“Well when we’re in the bank, we might kinda need a hostage and it would be kinda nice if they weren’t you know freaking out” He explained. You grinned and agreed to his plan.

Geoff was furious when he learned about the plan. He wouldn't have you in any danger. He grabbed your hand and took you to his car. Usually, he would drive quite safely when you were in the car with him but today he was too angry to care. It scared you a little. He didn’t want you in any danger and what Jeremy was suggesting would put you right on the firing line. He stormed off in a fury and no one saw him for 3 days, you felt horrible. However, 1 day before the heist he came back. You and him talked for hours about fall back plans and how to get yourself out of trouble and eventually he begrudgingly agreed. Of course, he would never admit that the heist had run smoother than anyone expected.

_And he's got my name,_   
_Tattooed on his arm his lucky charm_   
_So I guess it's okay he's with me_   
_And I hear people talk_   
_Trying to make remarks keep us apart_   
_But I don't even hear_   
_I don't care_

After that, you were on almost every heist the crew pulled off. You gradually became one of the best shots in the whole crew. You and Geoff had become the power couple that ruled LS. No one dared say anything against you while in earshot of Geoff for fear of their limbs being ripped from their bodies and no one could say anything against Geoff with you around without their head being blown off. You were unstoppable together.

His name was tattooed between your shoulder blades in his handwriting.He liked to run his fingers over it while you slept on his chest. Your name was tattooed on his bicep in beautiful cursive, surrounded by petals and a single blade. You were tied together by this ink and it was stronger than any wedding ring.

_Mama, I'm in love with a criminal_   
_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_   
_Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright_   
_All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the gal_

He can barely recognise you some days. You weren’t the girl he saved from some low life mugger anymore, you didn’t need saving anymore. Hell, you had saved his ass more times than he could count. Sometimes he has an inescapable feeling of guilt as if he had ruined you, but then he’ll watch you joke around with the crew while in some life-threatening situation and he realises that you found your family with him. How could he make you give that up?


End file.
